Fan:Dimensions
The Dimensions series, by Blazing Chaos, is a series of books which goes beyond the end of Tamers and Adventure 02 to look at how the protagonists cope with a series of new threats, ranging from the misguided and jealous Yggdrasill to the dark and evil Demon Lords. Whispers of Angels and Demons begin to pop up, and it becomes clear there is a lot more to their world than the already baffling revelation that Takato and Rika are actually Gods, or at least, so they seem, named Chaos and Harmony. Our protagonists begin to face ever-darker threats as at the same time they are forced to mature over the course of the series. But there are forces at work outside the universe, forces related to a boy accidentally lost in time, a boy who seems to have a devastating secret, one that could potentially end the universe. The world heads towards an inevitable war, one which the Tamers find out in advance about thanks to a helpful messenger. But is this girl more than she seems? And can they cope with the shocking revelation of her true identity? There are fourteen core books in the series, with five side stories. The series is currently in-progress. Core books Dimensions Book One: Links (Rewrite) Book One is set in 2007, just before the Tamers retrieve their Digimon from the Digital World. When Takato obtains a copy of a certain redhead's diary, he discovers something that he immediately regrets learning about. His regrets are interrupted when Takato makes another world-shaking discovery: the portal to the Digital World has reopened. Meanwhile, thanks to an unknown force, the Hazard Virus is spreading through the net, freeing an evil everyone would prefer to forget. As the Tamers venture back into the Digital World, can they find their Digimon again? And, as Takato finds himself performing impossible feats, will he figure out the truth about his identity, or will it be forced upon him to save a friend? Dimensions Book Two: Powers Book Two is set in 2008. After a year of busy adventures, life settles down to relative boredom as Takato and Rika secretly pursue a relationship. With boredom comes risk-taking, and the discovery of a strange Digital Field leads to a place they never even thought existed. As other Tamers come for the ride, it becomes clear that there are huge dangers afoot in this new world. When four enemies that whose existence was believed to be only possible in imagination try to destroy them, it's probably not the best time to have an identity crisis. And, even more importantly, who is this strange girl who is involving herself in the lives of the group? Dimensions Book Three: Evils Book Three is set in 2010. They say the calm always comes before the storm, and 2009 and 2010 were to prove that for the Tamers. Life seemed to be so quiet, no evil to take care of, no D-Reaper running amok, and a steady stream of bioemergences to keep them occupied. Yes, everything was nice and simple. So, as Tokyo is destroyed, twice, and people from dimensions all over crash in on each other, is there any hope that, even if the Demon Lords are defeated, life can be restored to that peaceful, simple normal? Or will it be made just that little bit more chaotic? Dimensions Book Four: Gods Book Four continues the line of Books set in 2010. Chaos and Harmony live their lives knowing they are Gods, and can naturally be fearless. But another God, or at least, one who calls himself such, watches from afar with jealous eyes, and makes plans against them. Back on Earth, diplomatic relations with the Digital World are at stake, as the Tamers and DigiDestined travel to New York to make themselves known to the UN. However, a shadow is watching them, and planning the demise of their two most important members. To make things worse, a boy from another universe is dropped into their world, saying he has seen their adventures on television. But is he more than he seems? And why has she returned? Facing attacks from all sides, home, away, and Digital, can the Tamers escape this one in one piece, or will someone pay the price? And what is the truth about Chaos and Harmony, something they dare not speak of? Category:Fan fiction